


Determination

by naegimakoto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Sad...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegimakoto/pseuds/naegimakoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse looked onto his brother's supposed grave with tears stinging his eyes and a pang of inspiration in his gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

It was cloudy out, with a hint of a sunset at about five o’clock PM. Not a beautiful day, but not a horrible day, either. Perfect weather to visit him.

Alphonse looked onto his brother’s supposed grave with tears stinging his eyes and a pang of inspiration in his gut.

Scratch that. Replace the word ‘inspiration’ with ‘determination’. A deep determination that nearly ate him alive. He had never felt like this until now.

Alphonse just knew his brother wasn’t actually dead. He was just missing. Sure, he didn’t have any memories of the past four years, but by judging how much Winry had aged from a young girl to a lovely young woman, he knew that if something so farfetched happened to him, he had to believe. He had to believe that Edward was out there.

He was physically and mentally thirteen, which meant that his brother was eighteen. And since Edward’s eighteen, he could take care of himself, right? Alphonse knew that. He knew that very well.

Turning away from the empty grave with a small hint of sorrow in his eyes, Alphonse draped the maroon cloak he wasn’t wearing over his shoulder and started make his way back to the Rockbell’s house. He thought that maybe he could become a State Alchemist. Maybe he could find a good lead. A lead to find his older brother, wherever he could be.

Oh, how he ached to see him again. How he ached to find a clue. So many people close to him have disappeared or died. Izumi had just passed away six months ago, his mother was long gone, and his older brother had been gone for nearly three years. Not the ideal childhood he had been expecting. 

But the only thing he needed to do now was search. Search for clues. And maybe he could bring his older brother home.

“I’ll find you, Brother,” Alphonse muttered to himself, “no matter what it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> tiny one-shot. bleheheh


End file.
